The LIEbrary
by Alvittany4Ever
Summary: Simon has always loved books, and when he meets a new Lybrarian, he falls head-over-heels for her. But there's a lot more to her story then he could possibly know...
1. Another chipmunk!

This was an idea that came to me last night. Enjoy the Simonette, peoples!

It was a slow, stormy morning. But I didn't care. I was at the Library, reading an intriguing book. I decided to check it out. I check out maybe...Oh, I don't know...20 books a week? But I always return them on time. So, anyway, I walk over to the check-out desk, and there's someone I haven't seen before. ...A chipmunk? Seriously? Wow, I guess my brothers and I aren't the only anthropomorphic chipmunks after all... "Sir, may I help you?" The chipette noticed I was staring at her, and she started blushing. I snapped out of my thoughts. "Oh! Sorry..." Great. Now I'm blushing too. Way to go, Simon. PERFECT first impression! "Yes, I'd like to check this book out, please." She giggled. I did, too. This situation was a bit humorous. As I turned to leave, she spoke, "Are you really going to walk back in this storm?" I turned to see that her eyes were full of concern. "Well, I was planning to..." Her eyes grew wide. "Oh, please don't! It's dangerous out there!" Come to think of it, there has been a lot of lightning and thunder lately... "Okay, what do you propose I do?" She started stuttering, "W-well, y-you c-could, um..." Then she whispered in a small voice, trembling, "...you could...wait for me...if you don't mind...my shift ends in an hour..." Wow, I've never seen someone so nervous in my life! I feel for her... "Okay, I don't mind waiting." How I would get home, I have no idea. But how could I disappoint her? She must feel out of place, being the only anthropomorphic female chipmunk around. I strolled back to my table, and started reading...

How did you guys like it? Review! This is NOT a one-shot, so if you would like me to make a 2nd chapter, shoot me a PM, or leave a review saying so.

-A4Ever, out!


	2. The book

Yay! Chapter 2! Sorry, but it's a short chapter. They'll be longer in the future!

This story is quite interesting. It's about sands, The Free Kingdoms, and Smedrys. Strange, but interesting. ...Did that chipette look at the title? If she did, she might not have let me check it out! Speaking of her..."When did that cute chipette get off work again?" I asked myself. A voice came from behind me, "Do you really think I'm cute?" I spun around. We met each other's eyes, both blushing. "So, why did you want me to wait for you?" I inquired. "Well, I wanted to...talk," she answered, jumping onto the table with me. "It's about that book..." The book? Is that all? Okay, calm yourself, Simon. There's probably more to it than that. "Oh, don't worry," I smiled, "I don't really believe librarians are e-" She slapped a paw over my mouth, a worried expression on her face. "Not so loud!" Now I'm confused. I didn't think this was such a serious matter. "Look," she whispered, "You might think I'm crazy when I say this, but...This book is true." I removed her paw, and said, "Excuse me?" She rolled her eyes. "We can't talk about this now..." "Okay, whatever..." I said. She wore a slightly annoyed look on her face. "I also wanted to tell you..." "Yes?" "...I'm lost. I need a place to stay. So I was wondering...could I stay with you?" Did she just say she's lost? That's terrible! "Of course!" She pulled me into a tight embrace. It felt weird, considering I've only just met her. "Oh! How rude of me! I never introduced myself! I'm Jeanette." "What's your last name?" Her eyes became more reflective than usual. Oh, no. I didn't mean to upset her! "It's okay, you don't have to answer." She gave me a slight smile before asking, "What's your name?" "Simon," I replied. "Last name?" she teased. I laughed with her as I answered, "Seville. Simon Seville." "I like that name..." I blushed. "Shall we go?" "What about the 'dangerous' storm?" I joked. "Well, I had to say something to keep you from leaving! I'll go get my bookbag." She hurried off to do so. "This must be what a crush feels like..." I whispered to myself. She came back with her bag, and put the book in it. Hold on a sec...didn't her pair of glasses used to be purple? No. No, that's just a story. It's not real. So, we set off for my house.

Does anyone know what book it is Simon checked out? If you think you know, PM me, and I'll tell you whether you're right or wrong. DON'T review what you think the answer is! That will spoil it!


End file.
